Kiss The Rain
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: A series of unfortunate events, links you to this very moment. T/OC, AU
1. The Opening Act

**Kiss The Rain**

 **1:** The Opening Act

 **A/N:** Tis' the time has arrived of the awaited rewrite of this story. This is mainly because I realized Cheryl had some god damn Mary-sue tendencies that now irk me to no ends, as well as Trunks' own characterization. Things will be different. Not the same plot, like, at all. Also...'Cheryl' is a bit redone. Also if you catch the name puns of Fructum and the people's name props to you! :) Enjoy!

 **Song of the Chapter:** White Winter Hymnal / Fleet Foxes (Birdy cover)

* * *

He was a captain, a captain of the Halcyon force. Yes, the unmistakable golden insignia that struck fear in the hearts of _all_ Galatic Royalty was on that warrior's chest. Merely minutes ago, the noble and royalty were in peace all together to honor my coronation the son of King Daucus, Amet. The high-class citizens lavished in their finest silks, jewel-encrusted chains adorning bronzed tails and thickened hair.

Three women and two men stood before me, all part of the royal family. The ever-so lovely queen, she was a mother, a ruler. Her eyes screamed murder and had a smile that was like lethal poison injected into the most satisfying of foods. Adjacent stood the king; his deep battle scar had become more pronounced as age came along. It was deep, running down his cheeks to the base of his neck. But, gentle eyes seemed to compensate for the look that seemed to strike fear in the hearts of the inhabitants of Fructum.

Myrtille, she was promised to me but... despite her pleas to have more time, Daucus refused. To submit so easily, the other royal women looked down at her and she...she stayed in eternal silence. Then there was Pirum, he was a young and powerful boy who thirsted for nothing more than strength and power.

Finally, out of all the people stood Cerise, my twin sister. Outspoken, with a fighting spirit and a faulty sense of justice. She'd be an amazing warrior if the high-ranking officials would accept a _woman_.

And then...it happened in a _second_ , but I saw it _all_. From the abrupt entrance, until someone screamed out in horror.

" _The king has fallen!_ "

Trembling fingers wrapped around my wrist, pulling me away from the frenzy, Cerise and my mother both teary-eyed and aghast. As I look back, Pirum has stumbled on his feet trying to catch up as Myrtille screamed for him to hurry as the Halcyon force seemed to flood the palace, one by one breaking the roof and walls of _my_ home.

And I, _I_ was lost. Anguished as the doors shut tight behind us, and all I could hear was merciful screams and all horrors I wished to never face. I had to go _back_ , these are my _people_.

"Amet _no!_ " It was my sister, tears clouding her azure eyes, fingers grasping my sleeves, "y _ou'll die!_ "

An agitated sigh seemed to break past my dried lips, "she's my promised lover, a-and our cousin is in there...facing horrors of—"

"Amet _listen_ to your sister," my mother's agitation seeped into her tone, "we have already lost your father... _we aren't losing you!_ "

A guttural scream composed of a distinct voice unambiguous to my ears... _Myrtille_.

" _We don't have time for this, let's go."_

I watched my sister break down ever-so slowly, at first it was tears and silence, constantly looking behind her in fear of those same warriors. I think she realized all she was leaving behind to die. I felt it as well, intensely as vivid flashbacks of Myrtille and I began to make their way into my mind.

Regret came first, slamming into my chest. It was a feeling so intense, as though it were to _crush_ my bones.

And now came guilt. Guilt felt like an unwanted party guest, the one who starts arguments with everyone and while _everyone_ hates them...they know that they are right. Hot, salty tears stung my eyes as my mother and sister pulled me out of the crumbling palace what was once my fortress, my home.

I took note of the white pods laid out on a shaky port, and look up to my mother's trembling figure. Tears streaming down her eyes, crying out and dismay. At first, my sister and I didn't understand. But then I realize...

...There were only two pods left.

"Mother...you go."

"Amet, _no_ ," my mother stood before me now, smiling wiping away her tears, "you must live."

"But mother–"

She shook me, more forcibly this time, " _Amet listen to me!"_ her voice was urgent, needy almost, " _Won't you just grant me a dying wish, save yourself._ "

" _Mother what are you–"_

"Cerise, stay out of this," she calmly stated, "Amet, I've played my part...I've raised you and Cerise, I have lived the life I was destined for," with a shaky sigh she clasped both our hands "Now...it's time."

Cerise desperately held on, bringing mother's fragile hand to her forehead stained with blood. All in one a desperate attempt to change mother's mind. But we both knew, once she made a decision...

...There was no going back.

* * *

Slipping into their pods, the two hybrids looked down upon their smiling mother one last time. The pod and elevation wasn't anything new, but both knew she wasn't going to make it out alive. Fructum was now anarchy…all due to the Halcyon force.

Tears clouded Cerise's eyes watching as she left behind everything she ever knew, going as far as she could.

" _Cerise?_ " The azure-eyed girl looked up to the rasping intercom.

" _Amet?_ " she questioned, "I-Is that you?"

Instead of a reply, she received heavy sobs through an intercom. "Amet, don't…"

" ** _Everyone's gone, Cerise._** "

Cerise stared out into the darkness, suddenly feeling her tears arise once more…father, mother, Purim and even Myrtille… _gone_.

"We left them to die Cerise, _it's our fault they are dead._ "

Cerise clutched the pink silken fabric that hung from her skin, soft tail wrapping around her for comfort, as it was the only sort she'll receive now.

"Amet…please don't say such things," she cried wiping away her tears.

"Face it Cerise… _it's the truth_."

She bit her lip, fighting her urge to sob out heavily. Alas, it was too much to hold in. She would normally refuse to see Amet's negative point of view…today wasn't one of those days. All of this due to some crazed cult that left lives of billions in ruins.

"Cerise, _where's your pod?"_

She rose an eyebrow looking outside her pod and not seeing anything in sight, fear began to creep up her spine, "I-I don't _know,_ where's yours?"

"The coordinates must be set differently," he rasped through the intercom.

"Which means?" Cerise asked, her tail wrapping tighter around her.

"…Our communication will be cut…"

A sigh escaped past the girl's lips, "Amet…"

"Cer…ise?"

The connection was weakening; they had little time to speak. Cerise had to make her word's count, but she prayed he could hear what she was about to say.

"Amet, promise me you'll find me…the connection is becoming weaker."

A fuzzy feedback was he reply, an in and out noise that seemed to formulate incomprehensible words. Cerise sighed laying back in the pod, tears seeming to stream endlessly.

In the dark, she was now truly was alone.

* * *

 **A/N:** I was very nervous about this opening chapter, I worked on it for a while so I do hope everyone who read it liked it! I know I haven't posted in a while but there may be some projects I may hold or drop, depend on what my stance is on them. Hope you enjoyed! It feels great to be back in the world KTR.


	2. Field Of View

**Kiss The Rain**

 **2:** Field of View

 **A/N:** I have a lot of muse, this one is rather short. Also, another name change… **coughs** _granity_ **coughs**

 **Song of the Chapter:** Losers / The Weeknd ft. Labrinth

* * *

Alone again, she shouldn't be surprised. It's been days or maybe even weeks since she escaped from Fructum. Food supply seemed to become more and more scarce, but she couldn't help but to devour all the food for her. After all, she was half-Saiyan.

But to her misfortune, she must hold back her Saiyan-like urges of gorging foods until their stomachs would burst. From eating like royalty, to a peasant's meal has made rather…significant changes in her health overall. She noted just how paler and thinner she became, nearly a sickly green.

And despite her greatest discomfort she must do it if it means to _live_. She didn't have a choice! She had to live…for her, for her mother… _for Amet_ …

Amet…it's felt like an _eternity_ since she last heard from him. He could be dead, or even stranded and here she is wondering about _food supply._ Her mother would shame her for such selfishness. **_Would._**

But those are memories locked in the past, and she _simply can't_ let those memories get to her now. This is when her loved ones needed her the most…to show such weakness would be…damaging to her family name!

Though does it really matter now? Her family is dead, her mother…her father…maybe even Amet. She could be the only one left…hasn't she been disgraced enough? Her family is a joke now… _what more will the universe throw toward her now?_

Releasing a heavy sigh past her lips, the princess folded her arms. She can't allow these pessimistic thoughts to torment her mind now; maybe resting could sort out her anger. Though…even that seemed highly unlikely. Laying her head back seeming as though she were to meditate. Abruptly the intercom rasped out in it's regular monotonous voice: " **Now entering…Galaxy 5034 'Milky Way'.** "

Milky Way? She looked outward to the plethora of planets lined out before her, all as far as the eye can see. " _The space outskirts,"_ she thought. There's hardly life in this section of the universe, save for a couple billion, which in reality is _hardly_ anything. Why would _anyone_ be heading out here?

It's so strange; the people from this galaxy were almost totally wiped out by the Planet Trade Organization. Well, aside from a planet or two. Unfortunately her descendants, the Saiyans were not one of those planets. Then again, this was the same area where the Planet Trade Organization fell apart… _strangely enough._

Crossing her arms, she sighed. Truthfully she didn't care for the Milky Way's history, all she wanted to be close to her family again. Being stranded in the sketchiest parts of space _wasn't_ what she wanted. It wasn't fair, why was it only Amet and her…alone on polar sides of the universe…hurt…separated…

 _Lonely._

* * *

 _Lonely._

An adjective; normally used to describe someone who is sad because they have no friends or company.

It's a solitary life once you've reached the top. And while the sad prince has his friends, family and a loving girlfriend (and he uses loving _very loosely_ ) to support and comfort him...he can't help but feel _used_. In the dark, face leant against his palm whilst pouring a cup of a wine to drown his thoughts.

Lifting his cup to the air, he sighed woefully

And away he downed the glass.

A flaxen-haired woman began to creep around him, fingers hardly outstretched past the fabric of _his_ shirt. Her make-up smeared as an arm stretched to grab the bottle of wine, pouring a glass for her, "what's got you so down?"

The woman's lips pressed on the clear glass, staining it with crimson lips. Lime eyes squinting as a gentle hand laid on his, tracing lines on every crease she could find.

"Your hands are so dry," she murmured softly turning to feel the peeling skin off the palm of his hand, "Trunks, I'm your girlfriend you can tell me anything."

Trunks leaned closer, sighing aloud as she proceeded to feel his hands, "I'm just stressed…" his voice wavering. It wasn't per say, _exactly,_ what he was feeling. However, considering his mental state it seemed like the quickest way to get the blonde off him.

"I can help with that," a mischievous glint lit up in her eyes, a tongue running over her plumped lips. However, unlike her, he wasn't necessarily in the _mood._

"Granit, no."

A pout formed on her pink lips as a hand traveled to my forearm and in Granit's most whiny voice she complained, " _babe_ …"

"It _really isn't the time right now."_

Folding her arms, she put forth a cross attitude. Sternly she glared at him, "oh, so you're saying you aren't attracted by _all this_ ," and the blonde unbuttoned a few more buttons off the shirt she had on, leaning over the table with a smirk.

Trunks gave it his all to ignore Granit's ridiculousness; "it's not that…I- listen…I'm trying to think for myself right now, okay?"

Standing up, the hybrid Saiyan rolled his sleeves up revealing his forearms whilst wrapping his arms around the shorter bottle-blonde, "but I _promise_ we'll get to it soon enough."

In reality, he wasn't…but it was enough to get her off of him _for now._

Lime-green orbs stared upward to him; a plastic grin graced her face, "promise?"

With labored breath, he managed to let out:

 _"Yes, I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed and favorite/followed this story! I truly hope you're enjoying my new remake of this story...and would ADORE to hear more from those who read the other version in the past! (You know who you are aha!) Anyway, sorry for the slight delay...I've been busy with Drama Club and school. I also do hope you all are enjoying my portrayals of Trunks, Cerise(aka Cheryl) and Granit(y) as they have changed DRASTICALLY from the original.


	3. Foreigner

**Kiss The Rain**

 **3.** Foreigner

 **A/N:** I can explain the delay this time...AP classes...that's it. This chapter is a tad less dark than the less. I hope you all enjoy!

 **Song Of The Chapter:** Begin Again / Purity Ring

* * *

The light was blinding; it was a thousand suns shining into her eyes all at once. The young woman felt as though she were floating on a thin sheet of nothing. There was nothing but endless white for miles and miles. No taste...no sight...no touch, _nothing._

It was just a singular emotion that overtook her entire being, _peace_. But this peace is the unwanted kind; it was the eerie silence of the night. It was loneliness; it was pain.

Never, never in her entire life had she wanted to disrupt this peace... _until now._

* * *

It flew into the surface faster than what the naked eye could perceive, landing miles away from the tallest building in West City, The Capsule Corporation Headquarters. The hybrid sensed the foreign energy in what seemed like seconds, it was weak; lower than the average human, it couldn't possibly be a threat right?

" _Goten,_ please tell me you just sensed that _,_ " Trunks spoke into the cellphone, staring out the picture window to the grey tail of smoke in the sky.

Silence ensued.

 _"That strange ki?_ " Goten replied through the other end of the line.

"Precisely that," the CEO replied cobalt eyes fixated on the grey-sky, "should we go check that out before you-know-who?" A burst of wind entered through the speakers, blaring loudly through Trunks' phone.

" _Already one step ahead of you bud."_

He chuckled whilst opening a corner window, blasting outward from the building. Something his assistant and mother equally hated about him...the massive amount of contracts he'd leave scattered on the ground as he 'escapes' work. "Any idea what this _thing_ is? _"_ Trunks asked into his phone, balancing it between his cheek and shoulder whilst flying.

"An alien for sure," Goten stated.

" _Well, no shit captain obvious,"_ the hybrid shot back, "I mean what would it want with Earth?" A pause absorbed the silence; Trunks assumed he was just shrugging.

" _Oh man..._ this looks bad _."_

Trunks frowned, slowing down as he had spotted Goten...and the mess he spoke of. It was a crater, deeper than any caused by a ship before and deep inside, he could feel the alien Ki. Dropping to the ground, Trunks looked over to his lifelong friend worriedly, "should we?"

"Why so scared, have you _felt_ it's ki...it's practically _harmless._ "

The lavender haired man shook his head; sliding down the crater...he saw _it._ The same Saiyan Pod that has unleashed endless nightmares on Earth, tattered and nearly falling apart. Floating circles in circles around the pod, Trunks' intrigue on where it came from grew. Giving it harmless taps he saw how easily the metal seemed to dent.

It was as if it were made from highly cheap material...knock-off steel if you will.

"Hey! We know you're in there!" Trunks shouted, tapping it once again with the tip of his shoe, "quit hiding coward!" A grunt escaped past his lips; as the hybrid floated up to Goten, "help me here."

Now, the two hybrid Saiyans stood adjacent to the pod, "should we just open a hole in it?" Goten asked tracing a circle around the top, "that way we can see who it is and grab 'em too!"

Trunks folded his arms; eyeing the pod and Goten's hand, "sure, just don't _kill it_ alright?"

The black-haired demi-saiyan rolled his eyes, and beamed through the steel to reveal the interior. To which he was quick to jump back, a hand covering his mouth, "Oh my—"

Trunks raised a brow and walked over to Goten, and immediately he jumped back. It was a woman, turned into a sickly-green colored monster, her skin barely clinging onto her body. A foul odor was encompassed from the interior of the ship.

"I-Is she dead?" Goten asked, gagging, close to throwing up. Trunks shook his head, noting her struggle to breathe intensifying as time went on.

"No, but she will be soon," there was contemplation reflecting in his eyes, "come on and help me get her to my mom."

Goten quickly became blue, "a-are you kidding...?"

Trunks urgently shook his head, "she's _dying...besides what if there's more of...them,"_ he looked into the hybrid's onyx orbs waiting for a light to turn on in his head, " _invaders, Goten."_

Almost as if it were in a flash, Goten formed an O shape with his lips 'O' and reluctantly helped the hybrid with the sickly woman. "Uh, Trunks…maybe one of us should take the ship," Goten suggested, a thumb pointing backwards to the ship.

"Right," Trunks looked between the ship and the woman, "here take her, I'll take the ship." Trunks passed the woman toward Goten, the onyx-eyed boy showing discomfort as she came closer, "stop being such a big baby…let's go."

Picking up the surprisingly light space pod, Trunks began to levitate out of the crater with Goten following shortly behind him.

* * *

"Trunks, mind telling me what exactly what _thing_ is?" Bulma questioned, her fingers feeling the fabric of the torn silk.

Trunks looked at Goten, both simultaneously gulping, "h-honestly Bulma, _we don't know_."

The azure-eyed woman looked toward Goten and Trunks, "seriously?"

"Deadly serious," Trunks replied.

Bulma shook her head and sighed in disappointment, "alright, so you're telling me you found this girl in a crater…and she was like _this?_ " The two men nodded in response, "and you want _me_ to help bring this _thing_ back to health… _have you two lost you're damn mind?"_

Trunks sucked in his breath, shaking his head no, "m-mother please calm down, there is a rational explanation for this just l-let me explain." Trunks placed his hands defensively before him.

Bulma arched a brow, arms crossed, "alright then, I'm listening."

Trunks sighed out in relief, "this alien found us and crash-landed on Earth, we don't know their intentions and _if_ we can bring it back into consciousness we _might_ be able to find out if we have an incoming threat."

Bulma licked her teeth, "you're meaning to tell me…you are willing to save this alien _who might not even speak Earthling language,_ to extract info out of her?"

Trunks nodded, " _precisely."_

"And…what makes you so sure they we will be able to communicate with them?" Bulma asked, "Earth isn't the only planet Trunks."

"Well, when Freeza and his men came to Earth _did they not speak our language?"_ Trunks asked, "or the Supreme Kai, or hell, even Beerus!"

Bulma eyed him and bit her cheek, "well…I guess you have a point."

"So…are you going to help her or not…she smells _pretty_ bad," Goten complained.

Bulma eyed Goten, then eyed her son, " _fine_ , but if you're father finds out _you will have to explain it to him."_

"…Deal."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you all enjoyed this installment of Kiss The Rain, quite honestly I've been meaning to update but I just had such a busy schedule as of late. Thank you all for reading!


	4. Regroup

**Kiss The Rain**

 **4.** Regroup

 **A/N:** Wow back at it again with the same bull. Don't expect a lot out of me because I'm busy with my life right now but if you'd like to take a peek at my Tumblr: mimsperez to find some original work

 **Song Of The Chapter:** Crime Scene / Mr Twin Sister

* * *

 _"Cerise…"_

My body was ice; It was as if I'd morphed the living embodiment of hypothermia. My veins became canals as waters of glacial temperature rushed through my veins.

" _Cerise darling…"_

And in the darkest parts of my mind, I felt vulnerable, cornered and alone. With nothing but _his_ voice taunting, screaming and teasing every part of me. His arms suffocated me, forcing me to choke on my woes and every regret.

" _Cerise!"_

My eyes snap open, and our eyes connect.

* * *

The alien's pupils were constricted; a telltale sign of fear. The composed Saiyan dropped the tray with medicine as the foreign creature sat up while looking down at her hands and back to the lavender-headed hybrid.

"She's awake," the man uttered under his breath as a smile spread evenly across his face. He stuffed his hand into his lab-coat and metals could be heard rustling against each other; the man held a rectangular device in his hands and the alien woman watched curiously.

"Mom…you won't believe it!" He explained, "what, no I didn't leave— _mom, just listen to me…_ she's up."

The woman pulled on the sheets, attempting to pry them off of her and still her efforts proved to be useless. The stranger gripped her shoulders as his head slightly tilted to the left as he observed her face. The alien woman was too terrified to move. "She looks fine, she can move about but I think we'll have to run more test—"

The alien woman began to thrust about, struggling to find her voice to expel past her throat…this _Earthling_ shall not make usage of her alien blood for some _experiment._ But…why couldn't she speak? Why was her voice struggling to release?

"Mom…I'll call you back, just get here as soon as you can 'kay, tell Goten too," he stated before dropping the device and staring back to the alien woman, "we are not going to hurt you."

She violently shook about, and he worriedly shifted his vision. He could understand why she was so afraid, but _why_ was she resisting? Couldn't she sense he was _far_ stronger than her? "My name is Trunks," he told her calmly, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?"

Yet still, he could sense the doubt inside her being. Tragically, he couldn't blame her…as she probably is still traumatized by the entire ordeal. "Can you understand me?"

She nods and he grins. "Can you speak?"

The alien shrugs and attempts to speak a simple reply. "Yes," she says her voice whispery and utterly weak. He sighs in relief and hears her speak again, "Cerise…" her dainty hand on her chest, "My…name's…Cerise…" her breathing heavy as she tucked her legs under her, immediately wincing in pain.

"Yeah no, you still have some muscle torn...y'know, _Cerise_ , it's a miracle you're alive after a crash landing," Trunks stated, easing her back down on the gurney, "I'd give you a senzu...but I'm afraid of what you'd do to the _room_."

Cerise simply bit the inside of her cheek and frowned at Trunks. Really, this was not the _ideal_ circumstance for her, but at least she wasn't stranded on a lifeless planet. "Why do you have me here?" She asked bitterly with the strength she had left. Trunks folded his arms, cocking his head to the side examining her then let out a throaty laugh. This woman couldn't be serious, why _else_ would she be enclosed somewhere after landing on a planet. "Are you going to answer me, _earthling_?"

"Why are _you_ here?" Trunks asked, evading the question.

Cerise sunk back into her sheets, grumbling as the Saiyan in-question very much irritated the living crap out of her. "Do not think for a _second_ I give a single _shit_ about this planet, my pod malfunctioned and veered into your atmosphere," Cerise answered dryly.

" _Trunks?"_

Trunks immediately turned to see Bulma standing at the doorway, Goten standing behind her. "Have you given her the medications?" Bulma quickly asked, shoving the lavender-haired Saiyan out of the way.

"Wha-What no, I was talking," Trunks responded quickly as he was surprised at his mother's hastiness, "could you, like, slow down?"

Cerise eyed the woman who held up a needle to inject into her. " _Earthling who is this woman?!_ " Cerise yelled, her eyes darting from the bluenette to Trunks.

"My mother," he calmly stated, patting his mother on the back, "mother, please be gentle we don't need her to explode on us..." he whispered into her ear. Bulma only nodded as Cerise tensed up, "Cerise, she will not hurt you...I told you I wouldn't hurt you but if you stay tensed this _will_ hurt," Trunks explained to the panicking woman.

" _As if I'd believe some dirty human!"_

Goten narrowed his onyx eyes at her, examining her facial features; but he truly couldn't get past that awful _stench_. "Aw jeez, _Trunks_ can we please just do something about that _smell..._ the girl smells like a damn corpse," Goten untactfully complained.

" _What the hell did you—"_

Before she could finish her retort, the medicine had knocked her out. The effects of the medicine had quickly made Cerise fall asleep once more. "Oh good, I thought she was going to chew me out..." Goten sighed in relief, "so _HOW_ do these aliens communicate with us...there is no possible way everyone just knows Earthling language."

Bulma and Trunks stare at Goten. "Huh...I never thought of the why," Bulma murmured placing down the injection, "should I run some scans and see what I find?" Trunks and Goten nod simultaneously as Bulma began to move the gurney into her laboratory.

Once Bulma left the room and the door shut behind her Goten immediately looked over to Trunks and grasped his shoulders, only slightly shaking him. "That alien lady is a Saiyan," Goten stated calmly. Trunks smacked his lips shrugging off his bestfriends hands off him, "Trunks I am serious, she has the build of one."

"Goten I swear If my dad heard you right now he'd smack the living shit out of you," the lavender-haired man chucked, "there are no Saiyans left...we've either killed them or Freeza did." Trunks walked past Goten, taking off his labcoat and placing it on a rack, "if she was a Saiyan then she wouldn't be so weak."

Goten scoffed, turning Trunks back to him, "If I'm right...you totally owe me some cash."

Trunks simply shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

 **A/N:** Here it is. Short, probably not my best...but my writer's block is getting cured everyday being in an Art School. The convo's were entertaining. Leave some constructive critique to help me improve! Hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
